Wrenheart
❝''I'm am okay.❞ — ''Wrenheart to Cranberrysong. Wrenheart is an average-sized white tom-cat with brown tabby patches down his back and shredded ears. He has forest-green eyes with a scar over his left eye and a scar on his right cheek. He has two wing-like scars on his back and many small scars on all four of his paws. Lots of these scars are results of ThunderClan's second ambush on WindClan. He currently lives in as a warrior. 'Appearance' Heritage: Moggy Description: I'm lazy go away. Current Scars/Injuries: *A scar across his right cheek (From a fight with Rowanpaw) *Two scars on his shoulders that look like wings (From a fight with Rowanpaw) *Scratched up ears (From a fight from Rowanpaw + a fight with Wildflame) *Bite marks on his tail (From a fight with Wildflame) *Claw marks and bite marks along his flank (From a fight with Wildflame) *Claw marks on his belly (From a fight with Wildflame) *Several scars and bite marks on his throat (From a fight with Sparkbite) *Claw marks over his left eye (From a fight with Sparkbite) *Bite scars over his paws (From a fight with Sparkbite) Palette: : = Base coat (#B48C61) : = Patches/Spotting (#FFFFFF) : = Tabby Stripes (#614F3A) : = Eyes (#B3EA85,#8CC45E,#628E3D) : = Leathers (#C3A1B9) Voice: Wrenheart has a loud, squeaky voice. Scent: Fernpaw smells of ferns and pine needles. 'Personality' 'Traits' * +''' '''Compassionate * +''' '''Friendly/Approachable * ±''' '''Honest * ±''' '''Trusting * −''' '''Clumsy * −''' '''Sensitive 'Likes' *The Moor(as a place) **Wrenheart absolutely loves the moor. He will often spend most of his time out there with Cranberrysong. 'Dislikes' *Eagles(as an animal) **Wrenheart has always been terrified of eagles since an incident including the death of his mother. 'Goals' ✓- Goal/dream achieved ✕- Goal/dream failed *Find a mate. **He's been heartbroken ever since Cloverdapple died. *Make 3 friends. **He's kinda lonely. 'Fears' *fg **g 'History' 'Kithood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 0-5 moons *Owlkit is born to Swiftpoppy and Rockytail in WindClan. *Nothing else is known about Owlkit at this time. 'Apprenticehood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 6-11 moons *Owlkit gets promoted! His mentor is Silentrapid. *Swiftpoppy and Silentrapid die in a tragic accident involving eagles... *Nothing else is known about Owlkit at this time. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 11-15 moons *Owlpaw gets promoted to Owlheart. *He is almost immediately given Stickpaw as an apprentice. *Owlheart has a fling with Cottonheart, almost immediately regretting it. **Owlheart manages to train Stickpaw a few times before he gets occupied with another apprentice... Cloverpaw. *Cloverpaw and Owlheart form a close bond. *Cloverpaw gets promoted to Cloverdapple! **Owlheart flirts with Cloverdapple, but she doesn't notice. *After hearing rumors that ThunderClan was going to ambush WindClan, Owlheart flees. 'Kittypethood/Roguehood' Clan: None Age Range: 15-22 moons *Owlheart meets a kittypet named Marco. He offers to give Owlheart a home, and Owlheart warily accepts the offer. **Owlheart changes his name to Duke and began to live in the shed at the back of Marco's garden. Marco's twolegs give him food and let him stay there. *Duke lives here for many moons before he begins to feel uncomfortable living in the twolegplace. *After much consideration, Duke leaves the twolegplace in search of WindClan. 'Warriorhood' Clan: WindClan Age Range: 22-current moons *Duke successfully rejoins WindClan but under a different name, Wrenheart. *He reunites with Cloverdapple! She's the deputy now! She also hates Wrenheart. *Stuff happens and Wrenheart and Cloverdapple rekindle their bond. *Bearsnore and Cloverdapple die. Wrenheart is absolutely heartbroken. *He befriends Cloverdapple's sister, Cranberrysong. **He and Cranberrysong spend most nights out in the territory guarding camp. *ThunderClan ambushes WindClan. **Wrenheart gets really beat up by Sparkbite and Wildflame. 'Relationships' Click EXPAND to see Opinions. ---- ⦁ = Acquaintance | ⦁⦁ = Friend | ⦁⦁⦁ = Best friend ⦁ = Blood relative | ⦁⦁ = Like family | ⦁⦁⦁ = Inseparable ⦁ = Admires | ⦁⦁ = Looks up to | ⦁⦁⦁ = Idolizes ⦁ = Crush | ⦁⦁ = Likes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Loves ⦁ = Dating | ⦁⦁ = Fling | ⦁⦁⦁ = Mates ⦁ = Uneasy around | ⦁⦁ = Nervous around | ⦁⦁⦁ = Induces anxiety ⦁ = Competitor | ⦁⦁ = Rival | ⦁⦁⦁ = Archnemesis ⦁ = Annoyed by | ⦁⦁ = Dislikes | ⦁⦁⦁ = Hates ⦁ = Respects | ⦁⦁ = Trusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Relies on ⦁ = Skeptical of | ⦁⦁ = Mistrusts | ⦁⦁⦁ = Feels Betrayed by ⦁ = Dead | ⦁⦁ = Grieves over | ⦁⦁⦁ = Longs to see again ---- |-|WindClan= "My home... again." He smiles solemnly. ---- [[Stagstar|'Stagstar']]/⦁⦁⦁/Leader/Hm. "He's... interesting." He frowns slightly. [[Scorchtail|'Scorchtail']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁/Senior Warrior/Hm... "He seems cool." He smiles slightly. [[Cranberrysong|'Cranberrysong']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Undecided/Friend "She's nice... pretty. Cool." His face turns red. [[Sticknose|'Sticknose']]/⦁⦁⦁/Warrior/Ex-Apprentice "She's nice... pretty. Cool." His face turns red. |-|ThunderClan= "..." '' He scowls.'' ---- [[Sparkbite|'Sparkbite']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Deputy/Enemy "..." He glares at his paws. [[Rowanpaw|'Rowanpaw']]/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Apprentice/Biological Son "..." He glares at his paws. |-|StarClan= "..." '' He shakes his head.'' ---- Swiftpoppy/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Mother "..." He shakes his head. Rockytail/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Father "..." He shakes his head. Silentrapid/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Former Mentor "..." He shakes his head. Cottonheart/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Fling "She left her kits... my children to DIE! I HATE HER!" He hisses. Cloverdapple/⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁⦁/Close Friend "..." He shakes his head, a tear running down his cheek. 'Trivia' *Wrenheart was not originally going to leave the clans, nor renamed. Chloe just didn't have the heart to kill Owlheart off when she left. When she rejoined, the name Owlheart was taken so she had to rename him. *Wrenheart was reintroduced to Highrisers on 7/9/18. 'Quotes' ❝''"geh."❞ — ''geh 'Fanart' PLACEHOLD.png __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:OC Category:Characters Category:WindClan Category:Midnightstarz Category:Warrior Category:Cinniabrowne